A connection block for connecting insulated electric conductors to electric contacts in an insulation-piercing terminal connection technique by means of a sealed connector is described in German Utility Model 93 13797. In the disclosed connection block there are arranged chambers and blocks which are open at the top, are fitted with continuous insulation-piercing terminal contacts in a 45.degree. position and enable the connection block to be connected on two sides. The connection is effected on the user side by means of the sealed connector belonging to the connection block.
The contact is made by the movement of the sealed connector, which has to be pushed through by finger pressure. This finger pressure may lead to symptoms of fatigue in the operator in the case of larger wire diameters and during connecting or disconnecting actions to be carried out repeatedly one after the other.
A clamping connector is described in DE 26 10 461 in which the insulated electric conductor is put through the bore of a plastic sleeve and is pushed with the latter onto a slit connection element by means of a flat tab. In this case, the cable strand is not pushed into the slot of the connection element perpendicularly to the slot as hitherto but in such a way as to be arranged obliquely at an angle of 45.degree.. The connection element is arranged rectilinearly or parallel to the side walls.
A connection element is described in DE 44 37 022 Cl having electric contacts. The electric contacts are used in an insulation piercing terminal connection technique in chambers of a receptacle part intended for the connection of electric conductors without stripping them and having openings for locating the electric conductors.
A sliding part is put into the chamber of the receptacle part, which sliding part encloses a part of the insulation-piercing terminal contact elements arranged in the chamber. The electric conductor with which electrical contact is to be made is guided through the locating openings rectilinearly or parallel to the side walls of the sliding part onto the insulation piercing terminal contact arranged in a 45.degree. position and is pressed into the contact slot by the movement of the sliding part.